Un abrazo a la Muerte (Hades y Persefone)
by The Sweetest Nightmare
Summary: La historia de Hades y Persefone, la hija de Zeus, el dios que traicionó a su propio hermano. ¿Qué sería capaz de escoger el dios de la muerte? ¿El amor o la venganza? ¿Hacer a Persefone su esposa o... su prisionera?
1. Prefacio: el Origen

**Prefacio**

En los principios, los titanes gobernaban los confines del universo. Se decía que el gran Crono, era tan poderoso como para crear el tiempo. Pero, Crono desconocía que se avecinaba algo que ni él era capaz de _controlar_.

Crono se unió a Rea, y ambos concibieron seis hijos. Pero, tal era su temor porque sus descendientes obtuvieran sus inconmensurables poderes, que conforme nacieron, los engulló. De ese modo, sus cinco primeros hijos e hijas: Hestia, Démeter, Hera, Hades y Poseidón, corrieron la suerte de quedar atrapados en las fauces de su progenitor. Pero, la suerte de su destino cambió justo cuando Zeus nació.

Rea entregó a su marido una piedra envuelta en pañales simulando que éste era un bebé, y Crono lo engulló sin pensarlo. Con una vida en secreto, Zeus creció, y consiguió persuadir a su abuela Gea para envenenar a su padre con un emético. El plan funcionó, y Crono regurgitó a sus hijos, ya crecidos por el paso del tiempo.

Pero, cuando todos sus descendientes alcanzaron la madurez, sólo bastó con las ansias de poder de Zeus por derrocar a su padre de los dominios del universo. Mientras sus hermanas quedaban al margen, junto con sus hermanos Poseidón y Hades, decidieron hacer frente a su padre. Hefesto forjó las armas olímpicas, otorgando el rayo a Zeus, el tridente a Poseidón y la hoz a Hades. De los tres hermanos, aquel que poseía mayor poder era el mayor, Hades, quién, convencido por Zeus creó a la bestia del Kraken, un horror insospechado sin piedad alguna que estaba destinada a asesinar a sus padres.

Se alzó el conflicto de la Titanomaquia, el Kraken engulló a sus presas, el rayo calcinó sus poderes, el tridente atravesó el universo, y la hoz cortó de cuajo al propio tiempo, dando comienzo a una nueva era: La era de los dioses olímpicos. Un nuevo tiempo que pondría fin a la pesadilla titánica, dónde Crono sería encerrado para siempre en las profundidades del Tártaro, una prisión forjada por Hefesto para hacer prisionero al titán por siempre en el inframundo.

Los seis hermanos se alzaron como los dioses del universo, y los tres varones acordaron diferentes reinos por sus méritos en la guerra. Zeus, heredaría el reinado de los cielos; Poseidón, el reinado de los mares y finalmente, Hades, el reinado de la tierra. Pero, Hades, engañado por Zeus, tuvo que quedarse por siempre en el inframundo custodiando a su padre, Crono. Su hermano le incitó a comer un fruto que crecía en el inframundo. Hades, inconsciente de que cualquiera que probase un fruto de aquel lugar quedaría atrapado allí por siempre, lo probó. Así, Zeus creó al hombre, un ser con una sola diferencia con respecto a los dioses: la mortalidad. De ese modo, Zeus se quedó como el rey de los cielos y la tierra, proclamándose el dios de dioses.

A partir de entonces, la tarea de Hades no sólo sería la de vigilar el Tártaro, sino la de juzgar las almas de los humanos una vez muriesen, para que yacieran eternamente en el temido Vórtice de las Almas, bajo su vigilancia.

Hades se convirtió en el _dios de la muerte_.


	2. El Concilio de los dioses

**Capítulo 1: El Concilio de los Dioses**

Con el paso de los años, Zeus se volvió muy querido por los humanos, la nueva criatura que creó, mientras que Hades se convirtió en un dios temido para todos ellos. Lo cierto era, que sólo los seis hermanos olímpicos conocían la verdad: Hades fue derrocado y engañado por Zeus.

De esa forma, los hermanos vivían en sus respectivos reinos, aunque Poseidón visitaba más el Olimpo que Hades. El dios de la muerte no acostumbraba a ver a sus hermanos, y los hijos de ellos. Se volvió despiadado, insensible, y su soberbia no conocía límites, tal era su orgullo que prefería vivir rodeado de las almas de los muertos a ver el rostro del hermano que una vez le traicionó. Pero, el dios estaba obligado a asistir al Concilio de los Dioses, celebrado una vez cada década, con el fin de decidir el destino del mundo y todos los seres que habitaban éste.

Todos los hermanos de Hades ya se habían casado, o incluso tenido hijos, pero, para él su único hijo era el Kraken. Él era capaz de rechazar cualquier cosa relacionada con el amor, aunque, eso no significaba que para él su único "agrado" de visitar el Olimpo era Afrodita, y los lugares que frecuentaban para encontrarse en secreto.

Y aunque todo el linaje olímpico de los dioses les hacía parecer eternamente bellos y jóvenes, muchas de las diosas y ninfas del Olimpo pensaban que la presencia de Hades era todo un regalo para la vista… Su silueta era alta y esbelta, con fuertes músculos que podían avistarse en sus brazos, su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por una armadura de un metal oscuro y su capa negra se mecía con el viento al igual que su cabello. Parecía que el color negro había sido creado para Hades. Su cabello, del color del carbón, llegaba hasta algo más de su cuello, y contrastaba con la palidez traslúcida de su piel. Todas las diosas le consideraban hermoso, pero ninguna era capaz de acercarse a él. La frialdad que transmitían aquellos ojos plata les parecían la mirada de la muerte, y eso era él exactamente.

"¡Tío Hades!" – Ares saludó alegremente a su tío cuando le avistó en la lejanía.

"Ares." – Hades abrazó amistosamente a su sobrino – "Has crecido en estos diez años, muchacho, ahora pareces el auténtico dios de la guerra."

"Gracias, tío Hades. Pasad al Palacio, mi padre quiere hablar con vos."

"Bien." – aprobó – "Oh, Ares, deberías haber sido hijo mío." – le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a su sobrino.

Ares le sonrió a su tío en respuesta, casi dándole la razón. Él era uno de los pocos dioses que Hades se agradaba de ver en sus visitas al Olimpo. El dios se dirigió hasta la sala del trono de Zeus, y éste le saludó amistosamente. Hades le dio un abrazo forzado a su hermano.

"Hermano." – sonrió Zeus – "Me alegra que hayas venido a visitarnos."

"A mí también me alegra veros, hermano." – le mintió Hades con una sonrisa torcida.

Justo al lado de Zeus, se encontraba Hera, su esposa. Ella clavó sus ojos miel en los de su hermano Hades, con una mirada cargada de segundas intenciones. Hades besó la mano de su hermana mayor, aunque la odiaba a veces, en el fondo de su alma se alegró de volver a verla.

"Hera, tan hermosa como siempre." – le sonrió.

"Gracias, hermano." – le devolvió la sonrisa – "¿Cómo has pasado esta última década en el inframundo?"

"Toneladas y toneladas de trabajo, querida hermana." – respondió con un suspiro – "Tus humanos adoran masacrarse." – le dijo a Zeus.

"Para eso mismo nos reunimos, hermano, intentamos evitarlo." – le replicó Zeus.

"¿Evitarlo? ¿Llamas evitar a pasarte la vida sentado en el Olimpo y consumando con otras a espaldas de tu esposa?" – discutió Hades – Eres un ser despreciable.

El rostro de Zeus se tensó como el de una estatua, y a Hera se le saltaron unas lágrimas plagadas de dolor con las ciertas palabras de Hades.

"¡Tú no sabes nada del Olimpo, _necio_! ¡Pasas tus días exiliado en el inframundo al que te condené!"

"Que la fortuna me libre de conocer más acerca del Olimpo, pero si conozco algo más que tú, hermano…" – Hades hizo una pausa, desafiando a Zeus – "Es el _dolor_, la angustia y el temor que sienten los humanos en mis dominios. La _muerte_. Y tú das la espalda a todo ello, creas a unas criaturas y luego te desentiendes de sus desgracias."

"Oh, Hades, te compadezco, eres muy justo, pero la muerte es tu responsabilidad."

"No hables de responsabilidades, hermano, tú eres el primero en incumplirlas." – el dios miró cómo las lágrimas recorrían el rostro de Hera – "Incluso las del matrimonio."

"¡Basta, Hades! ¡Zeus no es el culpable!" – exclamó Hera en un sollozo.

"¡¿A él le defiendes?!" – se enfadó.

"¿Ves, hermano? Jamás podrás rivalizar contra mí. Gracias, esposa." – el dios besó en la mejilla a Hera y se fue.

Zeus se encaminó hacia el gran salón del palacio, ignorando las últimas palabras de su hermano. El dios clavaba sus pies en el suelo con furia mientras caminaba, y su rabia se exteriorizó en múltiples rayos que adornaban el cielo del Olimpo. Mientras tanto, Hera sólo quería desaparecer del lugar y evitar la mirada desafiante de Hades, que conocía sus más oscuros secretos.

"No te atrevas a contradecirme." – dijo Hades entre dientes, y evitó que la diosa dejara el lugar, agarrándola por su brazo.

"¡Suéltame!" – mintió.

"¿Cuántas veces te ha engañado, hermana…?" – le preguntó con una voz pesada – "Las mismas veces que tú has descendido hasta mis dominios para que pudiese _consolarte_."

Hera examinó el rostro de su hermano y se tranquilizó. El dios acarició su rostro, y el pelo rubio de la diosa que descendía como una cascada. La observó fijamente a los ojos, con una media sonrisa.

"Una pena que mi amado hermano no sepa cuántas veces he consolado a su esposa, y que todas esas veces ella ha quedado _satisfecha_."

"Y jamás lo sabrá." – replicó Hera.

"Me encantaría que lo supiera."

"Será mejor que estés en silencio o Zeus descubrirá que le engaño contigo, creo que no quieres verte involucrado en las consecuencias de eso." – Hera le observó con ternura y a la vez con deseo – "O… puedes olvidarte de las consecuencias y venir a mis aposentos…"

Hades rió en voz baja, y su hermana le devolvió la sonrisa. Aproximó sus labios a los suyos, tentando a la diosa, pero, finalmente sólo pronunció las siguientes palabras:

"No soy el juguete por despecho que usas cada vez que Zeus te engaña. Le amas, Hera, y muy a mi pesar…" – la miró con malicia – "No me encuentro en disposición de consolarte ahora mismo."

"Bien, Hades." – respondió la diosa secamente, haciendo un mohín de frustración con sus cejas.

Se marchó hasta el gran salón del Palacio junto a su marido y el resto de dioses, dónde tendría lugar la fiesta del Concilio.

Hades se adentró en el Concilio de los dioses, recibiendo cálidas bienvenidas de algunos de ellos, como la de su hermano Poseidón. Exploró con la mirada el sitio, como cada década, el gran salón del palacio era un panteón de piedra blanca, pulida, y rodeado de columnas. Estaba situado en la cima del monte Olimpo, y las nubes se veían justo bajo el panteón, algunas dejaban resquicios entre los que podía divisarse la tierra. Algunas de las cortinas turquesa que colgaban de las columnas se mecían con el viento. Las ninfas inundaban cada rincón de aire con sus canciones, y algunos dioses y diosas danzaban al son de la música. Mientras tanto, otro grupo de ellos se encontraba sentado frente a una larga mesa que presidía Zeus, gozando de un amistoso banquete.

El dios de la muerte comprobó que algunos de los hijos de sus hermanos habían crecido en estos diez años, y apenas pudo reconocerlos. Aunque, entre ellos, reconoció a Apolo, que ya mostraba una más que palpable madurez en su apariencia. Minutos más tarde, Hades reconoció el tacto de una familiar mano que le acarició la espalda.

"Hades." – le susurró Afrodita – "Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"

La presencia de Afrodita era capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquier dios, a excepción de Hades. Por supuesto que era inevitable que Afrodita le atrajera, su cabello ondulado que llegaba hasta su cadera la hacía hermosa, además de las curvas que le gustaba hacer visibles, como la de su cintura, la cual su túnica rosada dejaba a simple vista. Pero, Hades era casi el único dios que jamás sucumbía a las trampas amorosas de Afrodita, aunque a veces, si sucumbía a _otras trampas_.

"¿Me concedes este baile, bella diosa?" – le inquirió y ella aceptó.

Danzaron dando lentas vueltas, y observándose en el silencio. Afrodita siempre había deseado a Hades, se preguntaba cuál era la forma tan prácticamente imposible de ganar el corazón del dios de la muerte, siendo ella misma la diosa del amor. Cualquier diosa querría casarse con uno de los primeros tres olímpicos varones, y él era el único que quedaba soltero, pero, no había mostrado interés alguno en casarse.

"Has añorado el Olimpo, Hades." – le murmuró la diosa – "Me has añorado."

"Lo único que añoro es mi hogar. El inframundo, y también a la muerte." – Hades tomó una expresión fría en su mirada.

"No seas un impostor, señor de la muerte." – replicó – "¿Cómo puedes ser feliz en el inframundo? Sin contacto alguno con dioses, ni con _diosas _o _mujeres mortales_." – le dijo en un bajo tono de voz.

"A veces recibo visitas, eso me es suficiente, no necesito a diosas." – discutió.

"Oh… Hades…" – suspiró Afrodita lentamente – "Visítame en mi templo al ocaso, y comprobaremos si no necesitas la compañía de una diosa." – se insinuó.

Hades bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio, pero finalmente clavó sus ojos en los de la diosa de una forma desafiante, ella creyó verse reflejada en aquellos medallones color plata, interpretando aquel gesto como un sí.

Más tarde, tuvo lugar la reunión, y los principales dioses discreparon sobre los asuntos que concernían al mundo de los humanos.

"Hay más conflictos de los que podemos soportar." – dijo Zeus en un amargo tono de voz – "La ciudad de Argos está casi en la miseria."

"Tebas también tiene problemas, los ciudadanos están empezando a no interesarse por la sabiduría y los dones del conocimiento." – mencionó Atenea.

"No te preocupes por Tebas, Atenea, centra tu atención en Atenas." – le dijo Poseidón con el ceño fruncido, recordando viejos problemas.

"Atenas estuvo años en ruina por tu culpa, Poseidón." – le replicó Atenea, recordándole que inundó la ciudad porque los mortales no le eligieron como patrón de la ciudad de Atenas. El cólera de Poseidón era más que palpable en su rostro.

"Padre, recibo más plegarias sangrientas y violentas que antes." – Ares cambió el tema, dirigiéndose a Zeus – "Los mortales me piden muerte para sus enemigos, y sus rivales me piden lo mismo que ellos..." – Ares tragó saliva y miró a Hades – "Espero que no tenga que intervenir y Hades deba tratar con miles de muertos."

"No es molestia, joven Ares. Para mí la muerte es un agrado." – sonrió el dios – "Pero, creo que Zeus no debería preocuparse por los muertos, sino por los vivos que queman y destruyen las estatuas que hacen honor a su nombre." – se sinceró Hades.

Tras largas discrepancias que terminaron por convertirse en una discusión casi inaudible entre los dioses, Zeus dio un sonoro puñetazo contra el reposabrazos de su trono y todos le observaron al captar su atención.

"¡Silencio!" – exclamó furiosamente – "Si los mortales no nos respetan y comienzan a masacrarse, debemos darles un escarmiento."

"¿Qué propones?" – preguntó Apolo – "No puedes castigar a los humanos así como así, padre, necesitamos a los humanos, necesitamos sus plegarias. Si les castigas, sólo harás que nos odien más aún."

"No, Apolo." – negó Zeus – "Yo soy su padre, y ellos son mis hijos. Debo hacer que me respeten."

"Desataré mi cólera contra sus costas." – ideó Poseidón.

"Y yo haré que sus tierras se sequen, que no consigan probar fruto ni sembrar semilla." – completó Démeter, diosa de la fertilidad y la agricultura.

"Suficiente." – aprobó Zeus – "¿Hades? ¿Propones algo más?"

"No."

Hades abandonó el concilio, volviendo hacia la fiesta del panteón, enfadado, por la severa y cruel decisión que acababa de tomar Zeus.

"¡A mí no me des la espalda, Hades!" – las palabras de Zeus hicieron detener a Hades en su marcha – "Te castigaría aún más si no fuera porque eres mi hermano, haría que no volvieses a ver la luz del sol en milenios." – le amenazó.

El dios de la muerte comenzó a entender el fondo de las palabras de Zeus, parecía que éste conocía algo que no quería que se supiera. Hades observó a Hera con resignación, y el mismo pensamiento cruzó por las mentes de ambos: _Zeus lo sabe_.

"¿¡Crees que a mí puedes engañarme!?" – le retó – "¡Lo supe desde el primer instante!"

"Zeus… ¡Zeus!" – lloró Hera – "Perdóname, Zeus. ¡Te lo suplico!" – la diosa se puso de rodillas frente a su esposo, lágrimas plagadas de culpabilidad recorrieron sus mejillas sonrosadas... Unas lágrimas que narraban el pecado que cometió con Hades, a espaldas de su esposo, por el más puro despecho.

"¡Calla, adúltera!" – Zeus abofeteó a su esposa.

Hera cayó al suelo, indefensa, y Hades no pensó dos veces el hecho de defenderla.

"¡Maldito insensato!" – insultó a su hermano – "¡Tu esposa te ama mientras le eres infiel con otras mujeres!"

"¡No profanes las acciones de mi esposo!" – Hera defendió a Zeus mientras corría hacia él para abrazarle, desconsolada – "¡Amor mío, perdóname por mis actos! Sé que eres compasivo, esposo!"

Zeus miró a Hera con superioridad, su ego era tan recio que había sido capaz de golpear a su esposa con el fin de no perder frente a Hades. El dios observó la mejilla roja de su esposa por el golpe, y el pequeño corte sobre su labio inferior. Hera no cesaba en su llanto, y Zeus, por caridad, le acarició la mejilla y la besó en la frente.

"Yo te perdono, esposa." – le dijo suavemente – "En cuanto a ti…" – miró a Hades con el mayor desprecio que jamás había sentido – "Vuelve a tu mundo antes del alba o te aseguro… ¡qué voy a enviarte yo mismo!"

"Descuida, hermano." – respondió Hades entre dientes, volviendo de nuevo al festival.

La música aún continuaba inundando el panteón, al igual que los bailes de los invitados al festival, y las alegres sonrisas entre diálogos bromistas. Tras un tiempo dónde el dios se distrajo con los invitados y acompañado por Ares, pareció olvidar parcialmente la calurosa discusión con su hermano. Apolo también se unió al dúo de Hades y Ares, todos empezaron a relatar historias, contar anécdotas y beber vino hasta casi quedar saciados.

En una mirada rápida sobre la multitud de personas que estaban en el panteón, el dios se percató de que su hermana Démeter estaba regañando a una hermosa y joven muchacha en el apartado balcón del lugar.

"¿Quién… es ella?" – preguntó Hades interesándose por la chica.

"¡Hades!" – rió Apolo – "¿Es que no la reconocéis?"

"¡Es la hija de Démeter y Zeus!" – anunció Ares – "Y por cierto, la predilecta de Zeus."

"Persefone…" – recordó Hades, anunciando su nombre en un lento suspiro.

La última vez que la vio era una niña, tenía ocho años. Ahora, se había convertido en una mujer, diez años más tarde. Se encontraba tan hermosa que al dios le titubeaba el alma con sólo contemplarla. Su cabello era de un intenso anaranjado, casi parecido al fuego que iluminaba el Palacio del Inframundo, y aquellos ojos verdosos contrastaban con su piel color marfil. Conservaba muchos rasgos que tenía cuando sólo era una niña, como las débiles muecas que adornaban sus mejillas cuando sonreía e incluso aquella expresión risueña en su mirada. Pero, ahora, era todo lo contrario a una niña, su cuerpo esculpido en delicadas curvas indicaban que era una auténtica mujer. Persefone vestía una túnica de un suave color amarillo, y una corona de coloridas flores adornaba su cabeza. El dios pensó que los colores de la primavera fueron creados para ella.

"Si quieres acercarte a ella, serás el siguiente en ser rechazado." – le avisó Apolo – "Me baso en experiencias propias."

"Démeter es demasiado protectora con su hija, quiere asegurarse de que ningún dios la toque." – completó Ares – "Será como la _inmortal diosa virgen_." – se burló – "Casi todos los nuevos dioses hemos intentado ser sus pretendientes…"

"Y todos hemos sido rechazados." – añadió Apolo con frustración.

Hades se puso de pie, sonriendo a sus dos sobrinos.

"Si me disculpáis…" – se disponía a marcharse para hablar con la diosa.

"¡Será un intento inútil!" – exclamó Apolo en un tono de mofa.

"Eso ya lo veremos." – Hades guiñó un ojo.

"_Es el momento perfecto para acercarse a ella…"_ – pensó Hades cuando comprobó que Démeter no estaba a su lado. Persefone miraba el paisaje con los brazos apoyados sobre el barandal del balcón de piedra blanca. La falda de su túnica era mecida por el ligero viento al igual que su cabello anaranjado. Con un simple pensamiento del dios, un halo de humo negro apareció sobre la palma de su mano, dejando descubrir cuando el humo se esparció, una colorida flor con pétalos carmesí.

"Persefone" – la voz del dios atrajo a su mirada – "Creo que esto encaja a la perfección con tu corona, mi diosa." – se refirió a la flor.

"Es muy hermosa." – aspiró el aroma de sus estambres – "Gracias, es… una flor de granada, ¿no es así?"

"Sí."

La voz de Persefone le pareció a Hades la más hermosa de las melodías. El dios colocó delicadamente la flor sobre la corona de flores que descansaba sobre la cabeza de la diosa. Ambos se observaron durante el silencio. Persefone se preguntó quién era aquel extraño que se encontraba frente a ella. La diosa de la primavera creyó perder la noción del tiempo examinando a los brillantes ojos ceniza del desconocido.

"¿Quién eres?" – se limitó a preguntar.

Hades hizo un mohín, y acarició una de las mejillas de Persefone.

"Piensa, Persefone, ¿no me recuerdas? Hace una década que no me ves." – le dio una pista – "Todos los dioses que conoces viven en el Olimpo la mayoría del tiempo, sólo hay uno que tiene su hogar en _otro sitio_."

Persefone se ruborizó al deducir la identidad del desconocido.

"El dios del inframundo." – susurró casi para sí misma.

Hades sonrió al ver cómo su presencia quebraba los muros de tenacidad de la diosa, con un sutil movimiento, tomó su mano con la suya, dirigiéndola a sus labios.

"Permíteme que vuelva a presentarme, mi diosa..." – susurró – "Soy Hades." – le dio un beso sobre sus nudillos.

Tras presentarse, ambos mantuvieron un largo diálogo sobre sus vidas. Persefone causó un efecto distinto en la mente de Hades, haciéndole olvidar por completo todos sus problemas. Entre las palabras de la conversación, la diosa reconoció que su madre le advertía de no confiar en ningún dios, que todos ellos buscaban lo mismo. Además de eso, Persefone le confesó que ella era la hija favorita de Zeus, su padre. Y que él mismo estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Démeter, de que Persefone nunca fuese tocada por nadie, con el fin de que no sufriera. Con ese gran descubrimiento, Hades pensó para sí mismo: _"Persefone es su hija favorita"_ – rió en sus adentros – "_Si hago que ella me ame y se la arrebato… podré conseguir la venganza que siempre quise. La retendré en el inframundo, asegurándome de que sufra."_

"¿Sabes, Hades?" – la diosa desvió el tema – "En el Olimpo hablan mucho de ti. Sentía curiosidad por verte de verdad."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dicen?" – preguntó con sorna.

"Muchos dioses te odian, dicen que eres frío y despiadado. Pero, tienes mucho éxito con las diosas." – Persefone mantuvo el tono bromista.

"No me importa si tengo éxito con otras diosas." – se aproximó a su rostro – "Dime si tendré éxito contigo."

"¿Qué insinúas?" – preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No estoy insinuando, simplemente te voy a _conquistar_."

"_¡Qué osado!"_ – pensó Persefone, pero mantuvo el silencio y se limitó a tragar saliva de forma incómoda. Ningún dios se había atrevido siquiera a hablar con ella de esa forma, y que él diera ese paso, provocó que el interés que tenía por Hades creciera.

"No me importa Démeter, ni tu padre, ni sus restricciones." – sostuvo la barbilla de la diosa para que le observara directamente a los ojos – "Terminarás amándome, mi bella diosa, nada me va a impedir que consiga lo que quiero."

"¿Y qué quieres?" – cuestionó la diosa casi sin aliento.

"A ti."

Persefone tuvo que morder sus labios para ocultar una sonrisa con las osadías de Hades, y se limitó a observarle, sin saber qué responder. Hades comprobó que el ocaso se hallaba cerca, y debía abandonar a su Perséfone para asistir a la cita en el templo de Afrodita.

"Pero, ahora, debo irme." – la besó en la frente – "Tengo asuntos que atender, preciosa."

Hades se dispuso a marcharse y abandonar el panteón.

"Hades…" – musitó – "No tardes en volver."

"Volveré. Pronto. Lo prometo." – se marchó.

Persefone observó la silueta de Hades marchándose en la lejanía, y apartó la flor de granada de la corona de su cabeza, con el fin de llevarla hasta su nariz y apreciar la dulce fragancia que desprendía. Sonrío al recordar a Hades, y su felicidad aumentó justo cuando se percató de que jamás se había sentido así por nadie.

Mientras tanto, Hades se encamino hasta el templo de la diosa del amor. Justo cuando entró en el lugar, situado en uno de los jardines del Olimpo, contempló una fuente con la estatua de la diosa en su centro. Parecía un lugar tranquilo, y las columnas, paredes y suelo de piedra color marfil comenzaron a tomar tonos añil e índigo con las últimas luces del ocaso. El dios recordó a Persefone, y algo pareció quebrarse dentro de él. Él ya sabía que su hermano Zeus había engañado a Hera con Démeter, y había tenido con ella a la bella diosa de la primavera. Zeus apreciaba a todos sus hijos, pero, según era apreciable, tenía mucho cariño por Persefone, y Hades, quería aprovecharse de esa debilidad. Hades planeaba secuestrarla, apartarla de su padre y su madre, hacerla vivir en el Inframundo junto a él, y por supuesto, que fuese tocada por un dios. Pero, aunque Hades quería su venganza, y quería ver a Zeus sufrir para que sintiera lo que había sentido él durante todos esos años, solo en el Inframundo, con la muerte como única compañía… él no podía evitar sentir algo inimaginable para él por Persefone. Y las voces de su mente, le decían que se vengase de su hermano, pero también le aconsejaban que enamorase a Persefone, y que ella, se convirtiera en su esposa.

"Hades, has venido." – la silueta de Afrodita surgió de entre las tenues sombras del templo – "Creí que no lo harías."

"No debo malgastar mi tiempo en el Olimpo, querida Afrodita. Zeus me ha ordenado que lo abandone antes del alba." – le explicó a la diosa.

"Desde el ocaso al alba, tendremos el tiempo suficiente..." – le susurró.

Afrodita le besó, y el dios respondió a su beso. Quitaron lentamente las ropas que les cubrían hasta finalizar sin prenda alguna. La luz de la luna se filtraba por algunos lugares del templo, Hades contempló cómo la piel desnuda de Afrodita cobraba un ligero color malva con las sombras nocturnas. Afrodita sólo podía centrarse en el rostro de Hades, y en que los oscuros colores de la noche, parecían haber sido creados solo para él. Sus ojos ceniza se intensificaron bajo la luz nocturna, y su cuerpo tenía una belleza casi indescriptible. Afrodita recorrió con sus dedos el torso del dios, apreciando el ligero relieve de sus músculos, y aquellos cincelados abdominales sobre su pálida piel.

"Hades… haz que nunca olvide esta noche." – pidió Afrodita.

Sobre la frialdad del suelo de mármol, compartieron cómplices miradas, besos sobre cada trozo de piel, e incluso la respiración. El sonido de sus alientos rompía el silencio de la noche, Afrodita se mecía sobre el cuerpo del dios con el propósito de hacer de esa noche una de la más memorables de sus vidas.

"Oh… tenías razón, mi diosa… cuánto te he añorado." – besó su cuello, colocándose sobre el cuerpo de Afrodita – "Y cuánto te he _deseado_."

"Siempre tengo razón, Hades." – pronunció casi sin hálito – "Necesitas la compañía de una diosa." – le besó – "Necesitas que sea _tuya_." – murmuró dirigiéndole una mirada de ojos vidriosos.

"Y vas a serlo." – la incitó, mordiendo su cuello – "Sólo _mía_ hasta el alba." – jadeó.

Afrodita sonrió, y Hades mantuvo su promesa. Las horas de la noche pasaron por ellos sin que se percatasen del paso del tiempo, sólo pudieron contar las veces que alcanzaron la satisfacción. Pero, su toque de queda llegó cuando el sol se alzó sobre las nubes, y ambos descubrieron las marcas de su noche inolvidable en sus cuerpos, en forma de sutiles arañazos en la espalda, los rastros morados en distintos rincones de su piel por acción de sus bocas, pero, aquella prueba imborrable se encontraba sin duda en el alma de Afrodita.

Hades había conseguido hechizarla aquella noche, y aunque el propio dios no sentía amor por ella, Afrodita había empezado a sentir algo por el dios, algo que ni siquiera quiso reconocer en sí misma. Ella contempló el cuerpo del dios con las primeras luces del alba por última vez, antes de que se cubriese con su armadura.

"Adiós, mi diosa." – la besó en la mejilla – "¿Olvidarás esta noche?"

"Nunca…" – suspiró con anhelo – "Tu olor siempre quedará impregnado en mi piel, te has asegurado de que no pueda olvidar nada, Hades."

Él le dirigió una última mirada antes de marcharse. El carruaje de un oscuro metal conducido por un fornido caballo negro apareció frente al templo, Hades acarició el lomo de su caballo, Ruina, y se subió al carruaje.

"¡Arre, Ruina!" – tomó las pesadas riendas.

Frente a ellos apareció un túnel que les conduciría al Inframundo. Hades avistó por última vez a Afrodita desde el templo, que le sonrió con tristeza al verle marchar, también miró al palacio del Olimpo, y a los tibios rayos del sol naciente. Afrodita nunca olvidaría esa noche, mientras tanto, para Hades no significó nada, pero, lo cierto es que aquella noche quedaría borrada de los mitos. Era un secreto que sólo iban a compartir ellos, y un secreto que más tarde traería consecuencias a Hades. Afrodita pareció sentir amor por él aquella noche, y durante un largo intervalo de tiempo, a escondidas. Pero, Hades ya sentía amor por otra diosa: Persefone.

El dios de la muerte debía haber comprendido que no se debe jugar con el amor, personificado en Afrodita, puesto que más tarde, cuando Hades la rechace, le será nefasto… Hasta ahora, el dios sólo pensó una cosa cuando cruzó el umbral del sombrío Inframundo:

"_Estoy llegando a amar a Persefone… pero, ¿qué debo elegir? ¿El amor o la venganza? ¿Convertirla en mi cónyuge o en el sacrificio para obtener el escarmiento que Zeus merece?"_

Hades desconocía que escogiese el camino que escogiese, cada camino estaría plagado de los celos de Afrodita, la furia de Démeter y el cólera de Zeus.

Nuestro protagonista ya ha escogido su camino, pero, tú… ¿qué escogerías?


	3. El rapto

**Capítulo 2: El rapto**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Hades dejó el Olimpo, pero hoy iba a visitarlo de nuevo, y ésta vez, el viaje de vuelta a su mundo… no sería en solitario.

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba con intensidad en los jardines del Olimpo, la calidez del ambiente obligó a la mayoría de dioses a permanecer en el interior del palacio. Pero, Persefone adoraba ver el sol, sentir el calor de éste y caminar descalza entre los campos que florecían con su presencia. La diosa recogía las flores de los jardines mientras su voz cantaba una pacífica melodía. También se encontraba en compañía de algunas ninfas, y junto a ella, también estaban Artemisa y Leucipe.

"_Una flecha de Eros mismo, _

_vi mi pecho atravesar,_

_y ya nada me consuela, _

_como a mi consorte amar…"_ – cantó Persefone.

Artemisa le sonrió a la diosa, reconociendo que aquella canción siempre era cantada por Hera, la tan enamorada de su esposo.

"¡Persefone…! ¿Es que has conocido a algún pretendiente?" – le cuestionó.

"Hmm, no. Sólo cantaba." – disimuló. La diosa sabía perfectamente que si confesaba lo que ocurrió con Hades, Artemisa iría a contárselo a su madre.

Persefone se alejó de las ninfas y las otras dos diosas para evitar sus preguntas, volvió a cantar de nuevo la canción cuando justo delante de ella surgió la silueta roja de una conocida flor. La diosa se agachó para admirarla, era una flor de granada. _"¿Qué hace en este jardín esta flor? Sólo crecen en el Inframundo."_ – pensó para sí misma, y arrancó la flor cuidadosamente de la tierra, atrayéndola hasta su nariz. Sonrió con dulzura cuando un recuerdo de Hades cruzó su mente.

Frente a ella surgió una grieta en el suelo, formando una especie de túnel subterráneo del que salió un carro tirado por un caballo negro. Las ninfas, junto a Artemisa y Leucipe se asustaron al verlo, y dejaron a Persefone desprotegida, huyendo hacia el palacio del Olimpo en busca de refugio. La diosa no experimentó el más mínimo temor, puesto que justo en ese instante, comprobó que tras las riendas se hallaba Hades. El dios de la muerte se aproximó hacia Persefone, quién, inocentemente, creía que había venido a visitarla, cuando en realidad los propósitos del dios eran de secuestrarla.

"Mi Persefone." – le susurró, besando su mano – "¿Cantabas esa canción para mí?"

"Oh, Hades..." – sonrió, respondiendo a la pregunta con su gesto – "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Hice una promesa, dije que volvería _a por ti_."

Antes de que la diosa respondiera, Hades cargó su cuerpo sin esfuerzo sobre su hombro, ella se quejó con unos pataleos.

"¡Te ordeno que me sueltes! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¡Hades, detente!" – protestó.

"Voy a llevarte conmigo." – se limitó a decir, subiendo al carruaje – "¡Arre!" – indicó al caballo, que empezó a galopar hacia el interior del túnel.

"¡No! ¡Socorro…! ¡Artemisa! ¡Ayuda! ¡No quiero ir contigo!" – intentó resistirse a base de golpes con sus piernas y sus brazos, pero resultaron inútiles – "¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Suéltame, Hades!" – gruñó.

Cuando atravesaron el túnel hacia el Inframundo, y la salida hacia el Olimpo se cerró frente a los ojos de Persefone, ella comprendió que sus gritos de auxilio ya eran inútiles. Sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Hades mientras cruzaban un puente, y bajo él, Persefone se horrorizó contemplando el río de los muertos. Las almas en pena se dividían en otros cuatro afluentes diferentes del canal de agua. El ambiente sombrío y tenebroso del inframundo le puso la carne de gallina a la diosa, y cuando vio a una gran bestia de tres cabezas frente al castillo de Hades, se desmayó.

"Amor mío, terminarás perdonándome." – rió el dios, mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Persefone entre sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron frente a las puertas del palacio, Hades se bajó del carruaje cargando a la diosa en sus brazos. El perro de tres cabezas, Cerbero, ladró con furia al comprobar la presencia extraña de Persefone. Hades siseó para tranquilizar a la bestia y ésta se calmó al instante.

"Señor." – uno de los integrantes del Inframundo saludó a Hades – "Los aposentos de Persefone ya están preparados."

"Bien, Thanatos." – aprobó el dios.

Pasados unos minutos, Persefone abrió los ojos con rendición, y observó a su alrededor, ésta vez no quedó tan horrorizada, sino sorprendida. El palacio de Hades estaba cincelado en una pulida piedra oscura, casi parecía cristal, y era tan lujoso como la residencia de cualquier dios. Hades condujo a la diosa hasta sus aposentos, y dejó que su cuerpo cansado descansara sobre la gran cama adornada por un dosel grisáceo. La diosa le miró, enfurecida.

"Estos son tus aposentos." – le explicó Hades – "No dejaré que salgas de aquí, este sitio es peligroso." – advirtió – "Pero podrás moverte a tu antojo en esta cámara que encargué construir para vos." – aquellas palabras no consiguieron consolarla.

Persefone miró a su alrededor y comprobó que su habitación era bastante espaciosa, e incluso tenía otro habitáculo contiguo que parecía un baño, también una biblioteca y un gran balcón. Pero, ella no quería pasarse los días encerrada entre esas paredes, añoraría el campo, el sol, las flores, al fin y al cabo, era la diosa de la primavera, y acostumbraba a ver cada día un mundo colorido, no aquel triste inframundo que la rodeaba, entre monótonos colores plata, negro, gris o diamante. La diosa hizo un mohín de protesta.

"¿No te agrada?" – Hades se refirió a su residencia.

"¡No!" – le replicó – "¡Quiero volver al Olimpo!" – refunfuñó.

"Ahora tu hogar es éste." – respondió Hades – "Terminarás acostumbrándote, mi diosa, es solo cuestión de tiempo." – suspiró – "Oh, mi dulce Persefone, llenas de belleza cada rincón del inframundo." – el dios acarició una de sus mejillas.

Persefone iba a asestarle un bofetón al dios, pero éste atrapó su mano con la suya y con una sonrisa amable, paralizó la acción de la diosa. En ese mismo instante, unos sonidos en la puerta indicaron que alguien iba a entrar en los aposentos de Persefone. Un juez enfundado en una túnica negra, hizo una reverencia al ver a Hades.

"Hades, es tiempo de juzgar a las almas." – manifestó Minos, y el dios asintió. El juez abandonó la sala.

"No salgas de la habitación." – le ordenó a Persefone con voz áspera – "Volveré más tarde y cenaremos juntos antes del ocaso." – le comunicó a la diosa, y ella hizo un mohín de protesta.

"¡Jamás cenaré contigo! ¡Pienso quedarme aquí por toda la eternidad si es necesario!"

"Como desees." – se rió en voz baja – "Entonces, quédate encerrada y muere de hambre si eso quieres."

"¡Bi-bien!" – se cruzó de brazos, enfurecida – "¡Todo sea por no volver a verte nunca más…!" – Hades abandonó su habitación y ella dio un sonoro portazo como muestra de su enfado hacia él.

La diosa se tumbó en la cama, dejó que sus forzadas lágrimas cayeran sobre las sábanas, ahogando sus gemidos de frustración con la superficie de la almohada. _"Pero, ¿cómo Hades puede ser tan egoísta?"_ – se preguntó en sus pensamientos, mientras añoraba el sol, las flores, a su madre y a su padre… su hogar, el Olimpo.

**Olimpo**

Démeter caminó con furia hacia Zeus, sentado en su trono con pasividad.

"¡Se han llevado a nuestra hija!" – le comunicó, y el dios la miró con incredulidad – "¿Cómo han podido hacerlo? ¡Debemos encontrarla!"

"Calma, Démeter."

"¿Calma? ¿Han robado a nuestra hija de su hogar y me pides paciencia?" – dramatizó entre lágrimas – "¿Quién ha podido llevársela? ¿Cómo podremos recuperarla?"

"Silencio." – le ordenó Zeus – "Primero, hazme saber cómo ocurrió la desgracia, y dime quién acompañaba a nuestra hija."

"Estaba en los jardines acompañada de las ninfas, también se encontraban Artemisa y Leucipe." – explicó – "Vieron aparecer algo de entre la tierra y dejaron a Persefone allí, indefensa… Zeus, ¡_ay de mí_! ¿Por qué me han apartado de mi hija?" – exclamó.

"No te preocupes, Démeter, las ninfas recibirán un castigo por sus actos."

"Gracias, Zeus." – agradeció la diosa con un nudo en la garganta.

Instantes más tarde, otra diosa se incorporó a la conversación de Démeter y Zeus, se trataba de Hécate, quién, sintió lástima por la afligida diosa, y decidió darle el siguiente y útil consejo.

"Buena Démeter, debéis acercaros a Helios, el dios del Sol, aquel que todo puede ver." – murmuró Hécate – "Preguntad por vuestra hija y él lo sabrá."

"¡Hécate, cordiales son tus actos!" – agradeció Démeter.

La diosa visitó el templo de Helios. El dios del Sol se encontraba rodeado por una luz casi cegadora para la visión de Démeter, y entre las luces doradas, se preparó para realizar la cuestión al dios, que desvelarían la identidad del raptor de su venerada Persefone.

"¡Helios, dios del Sol, aquel que todo puede ver!" – mencionó en un tono de súplica – "¡Indícame quién es el miserable que se ha llevado a mi hija!"

"Diosa Démeter, hermana del gran Zeus, tu hija ha sido capturada por vuestro hermano Hades, el dios de los muertos, se encuentra _prisionera_ en el Inframundo." – explicó el dios con una voz profunda.

"¿¡Hades!?" – gritó para sí misma – "¿¡Por qué ha querido hacerme _esto_!?"

La diosa fue a contar lo que sabía al padre de su hija. Zeus comprendió el dolor de Démeter, tal era éste que justo en el momento en que la diosa concibió que tal vez su hija no podría regresar del Inframundo, la vegetación en el mundo de los humanos empezó a palidecer hasta quedar en una casi esterilidad en poco tiempo. El mundo quedó envuelto en un frío aterrador, y tan helador que no dejaría crecer semilla alguna, Zeus consoló a su hermana:

"Nuestro hermano recibirá su merecido, Démeter." – pronunció, amenazante.

Démeter no cesaba en su llanto.

"Me encargaré de ello a su debido tiempo." – abrazó a su hermana – "Será castigado por lo que le ha hecho a nuestra hija, por el daño que _nos ha hecho_."

**Inframundo**

Persefone caminaba enrabietada de un extremo a otro de su habitación. Era un lugar muy bonito, debía reconocerlo. Hades había sido gentil ofreciéndole muchos caprichos, incluso le dejó un armario repleto de nuevos atuendos. Pero, ella no paraba de gritar en sus pensamientos una y otra vez: _"Dije que no me importaría estar aquí encerrada por toda la eternidad con tal de no presenciar a Hades, ¡no consigo tolerarle! ¡Pero tampoco soporto la soledad y la angustia de esta prisión!"_

Además de eso, estaba hambrienta. De todas formas, era una diosa, no podía morir de hambre tan fácilmente por sus dones de inmortalidad, pero el hambre la hacía sentir cansada y también provocaba que sus poderes flaqueasen. Unos toques en la puerta la despertaron de sus pensamientos.

"Persefone, la cena está servida." – reconoció la voz de Thanatos – "Hades os espera." – dijo desde el exterior de la estancia.

Entonces, un revelador pensamiento cruzó su mente: _"Si me comporto, podría dejarme marchar a mi mundo."_ Por eso mismo, accedió a su invitación. La diosa vestía uno de los atuendos que Hades le regaló, aquello constituyó uno de los pocos agrados de estar en el inframundo. El dios la esperaba en una gran sala, había una larga mesa repleta de alimentos, que Hades presidía. El asiento que correspondía a Persefone se encontraba en el otro lado de la mesa. El dios se sorprendió al verla:

"¿No ibas a quedarte encerrada por toda la eternidad?" – se burló.

"He comprendido que ya estoy encerrada en el inframundo, y no quería limitar mi celda a esas tristes cuatro paredes." – le replicó, sus ojos verdes transmitían chispas de un profundo enfado interior.

"En cierto modo, me alegra oír eso." – besó la mano de la diosa, a modo de saludo – "Estás usando uno de los vestidos que te regalé." – recordó.

"Sí, Hades, gracias por tu obsequio, son muy hermosos." – respondió secamente.

"Lo son aún más cuando tú los vistes."

La diosa hizo el intento de no ruborizarse, se gritó a sí misma: _"¡No pienso permitir que él me conquiste! ¡Me ha apartado de mis padres y mi mundo! ¡Es despreciable! ¿Por qué me siento así?"_ Tras esa advertencia, se dispuso a llenar su famélico estómago, y cuando iba a tomar uno de los alimentos del centro de la mesa, Hades la advirtió.

"Come sólo aquello que esté en tu plato, es comida de tu mundo."

"¿Por qué?"

El dios la observó con una expresión fría, que ella pareció comprender.

"Si me alimento de comida de tu mundo, quedaría vinculada al inframundo para siempre…" – dedujo casi para sí misma – "Eso fue lo que a ti te ocurrió."

"Sí."

"Pero, Hades…" – se compadeció de él – "Podrías haberme engañado, haber hecho que tomase la comida y quedase aquí por siempre, ¿cómo no lo has hecho si tu único propósito es tenerme prisionera? No logro comprenderlo."

Hades enmudeció, y la diosa no volvió a conversar con él a causa de su silencio. Ambos cenaron sin mediar palabra, el ocaso llegó al inframundo, ocupando en el lugar una oscuridad aún más agobiante. Los numerosos candiles de fuego iluminaron el castillo, Hades acompañó a la diosa a sus aposentos.

"Buenas noches, Persefone." – se limitó a decir.

La diosa entró en sus aposentos con un nudo en la garganta, aquella noche Persefone no pudo dormir, ni siquiera cuando dejó de llorar. La pequeña luz de la vela situada al lado de su lecho, no era suficiente para iluminar la grandiosa habitación. La oscuridad del sitio le produjo incluso claustrofobia, y el sonido lejano de los sollozos de las almas en pena la hacía imaginarse imágenes horripilantes en las sombras de su habitación. Ella ni siquiera pensó dos veces el hecho de tomar la pequeña vela consigo y buscar los cuartos de Hades, con el fin de consolar su miedo con alguna compañía, aunque fuese la de su raptor. Cuando llegó a los aposentos del dios, comprobó que éstos eran aún más lujosos que los suyos. Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras su paso, entrando a hurtadillas en ella y aproximándose a la cama dónde el dios dormía. Ella admiró su rostro por varios segundos, su semblante era tranquilo, casi angelical. Hades despertó al sentir la pequeña luz de la vela alumbrándole, Persefone se dio la vuelta con pudor, llamándose _boba_ a sí misma por lo que había hecho, estaba dispuesta a marcharse de la habitación de Hades, pero él la detuvo.

"¿Persefone? ¿Qué haces aquí?" – mencionó en un tono de voz aún somnoliento.

"Es-es-estaba… sólo daba un paseo." – mintió.

"¿Ah, sí?" – él no terminó de creerla – "¿Y por qué tienes esa cara tan asustada? ¿Has visto a algún monstruo durante tu excursión y buscabas compañía para consolar tus miedos?" – adivinó.

"¡No! Yo no…" – intentó volver a mentir – "¿Cómo lo has sabido?" – se rindió.

"Yo también pasé miedo durante mi primera noche en el inframundo." – le explicó a la diosa – "Ven." – la invitó a tumbarse junto a él.

Persefone dudó durante unos segundos. No quería compartir el sueño con aquel que la había raptado. La diosa observó la túnica negra que vestía Hades, que dejaba su hombro descubierto, permitiendo ver parte de su musculoso torso en incluso su cintura. El dios apagó la luz de la vela que Persefone sostenía, y ambos, sentados sobre la superficie del lecho de Hades, sólo quedaron iluminados por los destellos plomizos y añiles que se colaban por los ventanales de la habitación.

"No respondiste a mi pregunta." – le recordó Persefone con un duro tono de voz – "¿Por qué no hiciste que me alimentara de la comida del inframundo si era tu vía más fácil para retenerme…? ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Hades…?"

Hades miró que el cabello anaranjado de Persefone brillaba en la oscuridad, casi como la luz del fuego. Él hizo un ligero ademán con su pregunta.

"Quiero tenerte prisionera, pero no de esa forma tan cruel." – le explicó.

"Esta forma ya es cruel."

"No… Persefone." – la corrigió – "¿Es que aún no te has percatado de lo que busco?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, clavando su mirada sobre los ojos grises del dios.

"Quiero que tú seas mi esposa." – confesó – "La reina del inframundo, _mi reina_. Y si voy a retenerte aquí, primero quiero conseguir que _me ames_."

"No puedes obligarme a amarte."

"A amarme, nunca… pero sí a quedarte." – le dedicó una sonrisa – "Y no te preocupes por el amor, mi diosa, terminaré consiguiéndolo."

"Eres un _narcisista_, y un engreído." – protestó – "Y acabas de pedirme matrimonio..."

"Sí." – respondió el dios con una pequeña carcajada.

"Acabas de pedirme que sea tu reina..." – dijo casi para sí misma, sin ni siquiera creerlo.

"¿Puedo interpretar tu expectación como un _sí_?"

Persefone frunció el ceño, y cuando iba a pronunciar un rotundo _no_, se escuchó en la lejanía el quejido de un alma. Aquel sonido la asustó tanto, que se lanzó aterrada hacia los brazos de Hades.

"Shhhh." – siseó – "Calma, mi diosa, estás a salvo." – aprovechó para abrazarla.

La diosa se tranquilizó, quedando dormida sobre el regazo de Hades. El dios miró al rostro dormido de Persefone, preguntándose qué podía hacer para ganarse su corazón, y también se cuestionó qué tenía la diosa, para haber ganado el suyo. El despiadado corazón del dios de la muerte.

En la mente dormida de Persefone, resonaba también una pregunta: _"Seré la reina del inframundo, pero, ¿podré llegar a amar a Hades…?"_ Entonces, ella misma comprendió que si se estaba formulando aquella pregunta…

Era porque ya estaba comenzando a _amarle_.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Saludos, lectores!<strong> Espero que os esté gustando mi enfoque de la historia. Para los fans de Piratas del Caribe, reconoceréis que la canción del principio es muy parecida a la que cantan las sirenas en la cuarta película, "Marino Audaz", fue una inspiración, :) ¡Espero vuestras reviews!

PD: Si os habéis enamorado del personaje de Hades, os comprendo, yo también le considero un amor. Aww ^-^


	4. Dioses y Reyes

**Capítulo 3: Dioses y Reyes**

Cuando Persefone despertó, el dios de la muerte la estaba observando con fascinación, acariciando una de sus mejillas.

"Persefone, debo marcharme." – le comunicó – "Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ti." – le dijo, en un tono de intriga.

Ella se desperezó, el dios sonrió con aquel gesto, y posteriormente silbó, al instante, dos lobos entraron en la habitación, ladrando amistosamente a Persefone. Ella se acercó para acariciar a ambos animales, que aparentaban tratarla con afecto y protección.

"Son Pena y Pánico." – mencionó el nombre de ambos – "Debo asegurarme de que cuiden de ti mientras no me encuentro a tu lado." – se dispuso a marcharse.

"Hades..." – el dios detuvo sus pasos – "Ten cuidado."

"Descuida." – se fue.

La diosa se aprovechó de la protección de los fieles lobos, que la acompañaban en todo momento, y fue a visitar los campos elíseos. Quedó sorprendida cuando comprobó el esplendor de éstos, y que al final, el inframundo no le parecía un lugar tan terrible. Aunque añoraba el Olimpo, los campos elíseos de ese monótono verde, pronto fueron adornados por las flores que esparcía la diosa por toda la tierra. Adornándolo a su antojo con la feliz compañía de Pena y Pánico. Entonces, ella misma se percató de que solo las tierras florecían a su alrededor cuando sentía lo siguiente: felicidad.

**Olimpo**

Aquel día, Hades no sólo iba a ejercer como el verdugo de los muertos, sino iba a visitar el Olimpo con un solo fin en concreto. Anunciaría a Zeus su compromiso y prontas nupcias con Persefone. Él mismo pensaba que aquello sería una doble estocada para el dios, no sólo se quedaría con su hija, sino que ésta también le amaría, y eso llenaría de envidia a su hermano. Hades encontró el momento perfecto para anunciar la noticia que iba a horrorizar a los padres de Persefone, y fue cuando todos los dioses se encontraban reunidos en la sala del trono de Zeus.

"¿Es que nadie me da la bienvenida?" – la voz de Hades desde el exterior del lugar, interrumpió la conversación de los dioses.

Hades entró en la sala airosamente, y Démeter quedó hecha una furia casi al instante.

"¡Hades! ¡Maldito! ¿¡Es que acaso yo te he herido de alguna forma para que me hagas esto!?" – sollozó.

"Pobre hermana." – se compadeció de ella – "No es por ti por lo que hago esto."

"Tu venganza contra mí te resultará inútil." – amenazó Zeus – "Hagas lo que hagas, siempre quedarás encerrado en el inframundo."

"Lo sé, hermano." – rió en voz baja – "Pero, no estaré _solo_."

Hades esparció por la sala unas ascuas que brotaron de sus manos, y entre ellas surgió la imagen de Persefone, y aquello que estaría haciendo ahora mismo en el inframundo. El plan del dios resultó mejor de lo que él mismo esperaba. Hades creía que en la imagen, los dioses verían a una Persefone desconsolada en sus aposentos, añorando su hogar y a sus padres. Pero, la imagen que se reproducía era la de una risueña y feliz Persefone, corriendo descalza por los Campos Elíseos del Inframundo, rodeada de sus flores, y protegida por sus custodios Pena y Pánico. Aquella imagen causó aún más horror en los dioses, puesto que Persefone era feliz en el inframundo.

Afrodita miró a Hades con una pequeña sonrisa, y él pareció devolvérsela con una lenta mirada seria. Ella creía que él sólo iba a retener a la muchacha en el inframundo, pero desconocía lo que el dios iba a anunciar a continuación.

"¿Ves, hermano? Mira a tu hija. Observa cómo es feliz a mi lado."

"Hades." – dijo entre dientes – "Tu castigo no tendrá límites, será tan severo que ni el inframundo pueden compararse con lo que sufrirás… ¡maldito!"

"No, Zeus. Tu castigo será aún peor."

Todos los dioses observaron a Hades con expectación.

"Cuando sea la luna llena, dentro de dos días, Persefone se convertirá en mi esposa, mi diosa… y mi reina del inframundo."

"¡No!" – exclamó Démeter entre sollozos.

"¡Recibirás tu castigo!" – le señaló Zeus.

"Debo irme, mi querido hermano. Tengo una boda a la que asistir…" – se dispuso a marcharse – "Sólo quería que fueses el primero en saberlo."

"¡Endemoniado Hades!" – Zeus lanzó uno de sus rayos en la espalda de su hermano.

El dios se quejó ante el dolor, y la sangre comenzó a brotar por su espalda y su hombro, atravesados por el rayo. Hades estalló en furia, y en su brazo surgió un halo de fuego que lanzó contra Zeus, dejándole tan moribundo como él.

"¡Pagarás por esto…! – gritó Démeter.

Los dioses gritaron horrorizados, y Hades abandonó el Olimpo entre tambaleos, su carruaje le esperaba en el exterior del palacio. Sintió la presencia de la desolada Afrodita justo tras él. Ella se abalanzó contra sus brazos, la sangre del dios fue vertida parcialmente sobre su vestido rosado. Afrodita intentó retener sus lágrimas.

"Me hechizaste aquella noche, Hades." – le recordó – "¿Qué tiene ella de lo que yo carezca, que ha hecho ella para ganarse tu corazón?" – intentó no llorar.

"Afrodita, no deberías haber esperado a que sintiera algo por vos." – se sinceró.

"¡Hades… por favor! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te cases con Persefone!" – rogó la diosa.

"_La amo_, sólo a ella, Afrodita."

Esas palabras fueron las suficientes para que la diosa del amor maldijera el vínculo entre el dios con Persefone. Un amor con la oposición de Afrodita sería terrible, pero a Hades no le importaba aquello en absoluto, él era consciente de lo que sentía por Persefone, y de lo que ella comenzaba a sentir casi en secreto. Él sabía en lo más profundo de su alma, que el amor que ambos compartían era capaz de superar barreras infranqueables.

"¡Yo os maldigo! ¡A ti y a Persefone y me opongo a vuestro romance!" – le gritó.

"Calla, Afrodita." – el dios agarró su rostro con una voz amenazante – "Sólo te hallas así por _celos_, no soportas que Persefone sea _mía_."

Afrodita se lanzó a besar a Hades, colocando las manos del dios sobre su cintura, casi rogándole que acariciase su piel, que le hiciera recordar lo que sentía al hacerlo. Pero él la apartó al instante.

"Se acabó, Afrodita, me casaré con Persefone con o sin tu bendición."

**Inframundo**

Hades caminó hacia el castillo consumido por el dolor. Es cierto que los dioses son inmortales, pero eso no les hace carecer de la capacidad de herirse, heridas que sanarían, pero que mientras anduviesen abiertas, el dolor era inevitable. El dios sentía cómo el rayo metálico y aún con destellos eléctricos calcinaba su piel como si se tratase del infierno. Hades se desprendió de su pesada armadura, y quedó solo vestido por el manto que colgaba de su cadera. La sangre llegaba hasta su abdomen. Introdujo su cuerpo en el gran baño de sus aposentos, dónde el agua estaba mezclada con azufre y ciertos minerales del inframundo que sanarían sus heridas con mayor rapidez.

Las horas le parecieron minutos a Persefone en los campos rodeados de las flores que ella hacía florecer. Percibió que Pena y Pánico empezaron a ladrar, histéricos, casi intentando decirle algo.

"¿Qué ocurre, pequeño?" – le preguntó a Pena.

El lobo aulló, avanzando hacia el castillo. Pánico mordió levemente y con astucia, un cordón que colgaba de la cintura de la diosa y que sostenía la falda de su vestido, obligándola a caminar tras ellos. La diosa les siguió, sin saber qué querían sus guardianes o siquiera, a dónde la estaban conduciendo. Pero, lo que Pena y Pánico intentaban decirle, es que Hades se encontraba en peligro: ellos podían sentirlo, incluso olerlo, el olor de su sangre.

"¡Más despacio, Pánico!" – le exigió a uno de ellos.

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos del dios, Persefone escuchó sus alaridos de dolor en la habitación contigua.

"Quedaos aquí." – les dijo a los lobos, y la obedecieron.

Persefone buscó con la mirada al dios en la estancia, mayoritariamente ocupada por aquel enorme rectángulo ocupado por agua de un color casi añil. Comprobó que una parte de aquella agua estaba cubierta por sangre, y luego vio a Hades, moribundo, apoyando su espalda sobre una esquina del rectángulo.

"¡Hades…! ¿Qué ha pasado?" – preguntó la diosa.

Su propio instinto la guió hasta introducirse en el agua y colocarse frente al dios. Estaba casi sin conocimiento, gemía de dolor, y ella avistó la familiar arma de su padre clavada sobre él, atravesando su hombro.

"¡Hades! ¡Hades!" – zarandeó su cabeza para que reaccionase.

"Hmm… ¿Persefone?" – preguntó con la mirada perdida.

"Quédate quieto." – le ordenó.

La diosa se armó de valor para arrancar el arma de su piel. Consiguió apartarla de su carne lo más rápido que pudo, pero el dolor volvió a ocupar el semblante de Hades, acompañado de un grito desgarrador. Comenzó a brotar más cantidad de sangre, y el dios se hundió bajo el agua, desfallecido.

"¡_Dichosa fortuna_!" – maldijo Persefone, introduciéndose en el agua para evitar que Hades se ahogase, su cuerpo pesaba como si se tratase de cemento.

"Persefone, ¿sigues aquí?" – hizo una pregunta sin sentido por los efectos del dolor.

"Pues claro que sigo aquí." – respondió la diosa – "¿Quién crees que está sanando tus heridas?" – preguntó con ironía.

Hades seguía con los ojos medio cerrados, y ella revisó la herida. La extraña agua añil parecía tener efectos mágicos sobre su cuerpo, la herida desapareció. Persefone sonrió, calmada al comprobar su mejoría. El dios volvió en sí mismo, y lo primero que se encontró al salir de su letargo, fueron los intensos ojos verdes de Persefone.

"Gracias, ni siquiera me merezco que hagas _esto_."

"Lo sé." – afirmó ella – "Ahora quiero que me cuentes qué ha ocurrido… ¿Por qué has visitado el Olimpo?"

"Debía comunicar a tu padre que ibas a ser mi esposa con la próxima luna llena."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Nuestra boda será dentro de dos días!?" – se sorprendió, incluso con temor.

Persefone tragó saliva con frustración al ver a Hades asentir, la triste música de Orfeo se escuchaba desde algún lejano lugar del palacio. La diosa no se creía preparada para casarse, y mucho menos con Hades.

"Mi padre te atacó, ¿no es así?" – preguntó ella dolorosamente.

"Ya conoces la furia de Zeus, y aún más cuando le he robado a su hija favorita." – rió y la diosa le miró con frialdad.

"Buenas noches, Hades." – se limitó a decirle, abandonando la gran bañera rectangular – "Mis ropas están empapadas." – se quejó, escurriendo la falda de su vestido – "¡Odio este sitio!" – protestó de nuevo.

"No tan deprisa." – Hades hizo que la diosa cayese de nuevo al agua junto a él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – se enfureció.

"Dijiste que ibas a sanar mis heridas." – le dijo en una voz áspera – "_Sánalas_."

"No veo herida alguna en tu cuerpo."

"Eso es, mi diosa." – se aproximó hacia ella – "Te ordeno que cures las heridas que no aprecias a simple vista." – colocó la mano de Persefone sobre su esculpido pecho, ella apreció sus latidos – "Sé mi esposa… y conseguirás curar cada una de mis heridas."

"Seré tu esposa por la fuerza, no te amaré nunca. No seré capaz." – dijo casi en un lamento.

"Entonces... dime que _me odias_." – su tono de voz se volvió espeluznante – "_Hazlo_." – sostuvo la barbilla de la diosa para obligarla a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

"_Te odio_."

Persefone pronunció aquellas dos palabras, casi en un inaudible susurro. Hades sonrió satisfecho, porque pudo comprobar que algo pareció haberse quebrado dentro de ella, sabía que estaba mintiendo. La diosa tuvo que fingir para no perder su orgullo frente a él, para no caer rendida frente al dios de aquellos brillantes ojos plata.

"Si me odias, tendremos que hacer _algo_ al respecto."

Hades atrajo el cuerpo de Persefone hacia su torso, acercando el rostro de ella hacia el suyo, y estrelló un poderoso beso sobre sus labios. Persefone creyó perder la razón por un instante, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba, y recibió ese beso ni más ni menos que del dios de los muertos, el dios temido por los dioses. Ella no era capaz de creer que un dios con tal despiadada fama, pudiese llegar a amar, pero, comprobó que su amor era tan cierto como la existencia del monte Olimpo.

"Ahora, vuelve a decir que me odias." – susurró contra la pálida piel de sus labios – "_Repítelo_…"

La diosa comprimió sus labios en una línea, no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Miró a los ojos de Hades con un gesto valeroso, apreciando cómo las gotas de agua aún recorrían su rostro. El dios abandonó la sala con un gesto triunfante ante su silencio, y la diosa quedó petrificada como si hubiese recibido una mirada de Medusa, con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua.

"Dioses y reyes." – se dijo a sí misma – "Qué mundo tan difícil de entender."

Persefone suspiró mientras escuchaba la apenada música de Orfeo, una lágrima se derramó por su ojo derecho.

"_Hades… _– susurró en sus pensamientos

_convénceme de que no quiero estar aquí,_

_haz malos actos, haz que te odie,_

_dime que sólo me retienes por venganza,_

_di que la muerte te parece más bella que yo,_

_sólo quiero negar que tú eres la razón por la que deseo quedarme."_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hellooooooo^^! <strong>Espero que os siga gustando esta historia, como podéis ver he "rescatado" a Pena y Pánico de la película de Hércules (Disney). **¡Gracias por leer! Dejad reviews ;D**


End file.
